


Special Occasion

by heffermonkey



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick receives a surprise invitation and had to come up with a spur of the moment birthday present. And all this before they start work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Occasion

Patrick rolled onto his side and frowned sleepily, an arm stretching out on the now cold side of the bed, covers still messed up. He let his eyes get accustomed to the light and instead concentrated on the sounds beyond the bedroom, wondering where Kimball was. He heard the soft muffled noise of music and gave a sniff, breakfast was underway. Unfurling from the sheets he sat up, scrubbing a hand through his hair, smiling sleepily when Kimball appeared at the door, fastening his shirt cuffs. 

"Morning," Kimball said pausing at the doorway to give an appreciative smile at the view. 

Patrick sighed and looked at the clock, Kimball Cho, always on time, life running like clockwork, lover or not warming his bed. 

"Morning," Patrick replied with a huff, frowning again. "I slept." 

"Yeah, didn't want to ruin it for you," Kimball said, back on track, crossing the room to grab his watch off the side table. 

"Don't mind when it's you waking me," Patrick shrugged. 

"I think we were awake long enough last night to award you with the few precious moments of sleep," Kimball replied with a light smile. "You want breakfast?" 

"I smell bacon," Patrick stood, stretched and set about searching for clothes. 

Kimball paused again, stared and huffed when Patrick caught him looking, giving a suggestive smile. Turning on his heel Kimball quickly exited the room. 

"I'll go make a pot tea," he said, before he could be persuaded to be late for work. 

He was relieved Patrick emerged from the bedroom clothed, albeit still looking sleepy. Patrick rolled up his sleeves in his usual habitual manner, grabbed the paper from the bench, took the cup of tea offerred to him in the other and pressed a chaste kiss to Kimball's lips with a soft 'thank you' before he sat down. 

Kimball set down a bacon sandwich down before him and sat down in the chair next to him, reading through the sports section absent mindedly. They settled into a comfortable silence for a few minutes, enjoying breakfast and the early morning hush before work stole away any semblance of normality. The shrill of the apartment's phone spoiled the silence and Kimball stood to answer it quickly. Patrick kept on reading but his ears were attuned to the phone conversation going on in the other room. The longer it went on the less he feigned interest in the news stories, instead flopping the paper down, picking up his cup and moving from his chair to stand closer to the living area. Kimball was by the window, looking out as he spoke and Patrick couldn't understand a word, but he listened any way, without a spark of guilt at eavesdropping. 

Something in Kimball's voice told him it was a pleasant conversation at least, though it gave no hint on who he was talking too. He took in the mans pose, relaxed, open, so definitely an old friend or family member perhaps. He was curious as to who, though they'd been together for a long time there were still things each other kept close to their chests. Layers still had to be explored and Kimball had as many secrets as Patrick and wasn't easily manipulated into opening up. He was one of the few people Patrick didn't want to manipulate answers from, he wanted to find out the answers slowly one by one. 

Kimball turned and spied him watching and Patrick just gave a soft smile, took a sip of tea and kept on staring. He was anything if not unabashedly nosey and there was no point denying it. Kimball gave a shake of his head and stepped away from the window, circling the sofa toward Patrick as the person on the other end of the conversation spoke to him. He paused, spoke and finished the conversation before placing the phone back on it's cradle. 

"Old friend?" Patrick asked, unable to deny himself one question of curiosity. 

"No," Kimball shook his head, heading back into the kitchen to finish his coffee. 

Patrick paused, resisting the urge to follow, to question, to start putting the pieces together for himself. Persing his lips a moment and counting to five he finished his tea, rocked on his heels and walked back into the kitchen, setting his empty cup on the side. Kimball seemed deep in thought, small smile dancing at the edges of his lips as he refolded the paper and set it back on the bench. 

Patrick couldn't help himself. "Wasn't an old lover was it?" 

Kimball sighed and rolled his eyes, gave him a withering look. Patrick held up his hands, gave a shrug and headed out of the kitchen to retrieve his suit jacket from the bedroom. 

"None of my business," he said walking off. 

He was pulling on the jacket when Kimball appeared in the doorway. 

"It was my mother," Kimball told him. "Wishing me a happy birthday." 

"Today is your birthday?" Patrick asked in surprise. 

"Yes," Kimball nodded. "She likes to call, have a chat." 

Kimball ducked his head and sighed and Patrick wondered what was so bad about admitting his mother calls him on his birthday. 

"I'm visiting her this weekend," Kimball continued. "She wants to meet you." 

"Oh," Patrick said, peices of the puzzle falling into place. "She knows?" 

"About you?" 

"About us," Patrick clarified, just to make sure he was on the right wavelength. 

"Yeah," Kimball nodded. 

"Oh," Patrick said again and thinking it a very unsatisfactory reaction but not sure what else to come up with. "I'm assuming she's okay with, us?" 

"Well, she was a bit dissapointed you're not some young korean girl I'll settle down and marry but she holds out hope I have time and for now you're just,-" Kimball waved his hand, he'd rather not get into the heaviness that was match making and his relatives expectations of him. 

"A fling," Patrick offered. 

"Yeah, I guess," Kimball admitted. "Not that you are, but if thats the way she can accept it in her head then I'm not complaining. If my father were alive he'd probably have disowened me than accept, us." 

"So, dinner at the weekend with Mrs Cho, I look forward to this immensely," Patrick said with a pause and smile at the idea of it. He wondered how many secrets Mrs Cho would give up about her son and he'd look forward to seeing if Cho took after her or his father more. He guessed his father but Cho had a playful side not many people got to see and he liked to think the softer part of his came from his mothers influence. 

Kimball kept his thoughts to himself about the idea of his mother and Patrick getting to know each other, a fact it filled him with dread, no matter how much he loved either of them. 

"But first things first," Patrick had crossed the room and came to a halt before Kimball, fingers reaching out to dance with his tie. 

"No time Patrick," Kimball tried to be evasive, which was hard with Patrick honing in on him at an insistent rate. 

Patrick leaned down, unravelling Kimball's tie with his fingers as he pressed his mouth possesively to his, ignoring Kimball's protests. Pressing him back against the door frame Patrick got close, hands running into Kimball's hair as he kissed him, all tongue and teeth and need. Kimball resisted a few seconds before giving in to it, Patrick's hands already at the neck of his shirt and starting to attack the buttons. When Patrick pulled back Kimball looked about ready to protest again, even if he did look half ravished. Patrick pressed a finger to his lips before he could think of anything to say to halt the proceedings. 

"It's your birthday and seeing as you gave me no warning about this special occasion, I'm going on instinct and I'm betting you are not going to turn down this offer to be well and truly fucked before we go into work today." 

Kimball heaved in a breath and gave a shudder as he told the voice in his head telling him they'd be late for work to shut up and get over it, because his body was definitely reacting positively to Patrick's offer. Patrick was looking at him in a way that said he didn't have a choice and with a surrendering sigh he pulled Patrick close again, mouth hungry with unsated desire. With an un-coordinated manouvere they made it to the bed. 

When they finally made it into the office Teresa looked pissed until Kimball gave up his two word explanation of 'car trouble' with a resigned sigh of irritation. Patrick shrugged and settled onto his couch with a cup of tea, a smug smile on his lips and the sight of a satisfied Kimball Cho in the corner of his eye. 

~fin~


End file.
